Kitty Kat
by Kaycee Ranney
Summary: this is a story that i made up but i hope you like it. it's about a girl that is offerd a intermship at Boi. Inc. but she doesn't know what she's in for.


READ THIS MESSAGE!!!

Attention readers! I switch points of view between characters and when you see * that symbol represents the characters talking telepathically. I also _italicize _the word when they think to themselves.

ENJOY!!!!

Kitty Kat

By: Kaycee Ranney

Prologue

Catharine Sim, AKA Kitty, was about sixteen. She has ivory skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes are a beautiful green eyes, her face is average looking with a light dust of freckles and a pixie nose. She was wearing nice black for her first meeting with the people form Bio. Inc. She was walking down the street to the airport, on a cool, October day in Wisconsin. The people at Bio Inc. had chosen her for a six month internship for their new experiment project, she had been chosen over everyone in her AP biology class. Although she was not the smartest kid in her class, she had been chosen anyway and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to make something of her self.

You see, her parents had died just a few years ago, when she was about fourteen, in a head on collision, between a semi truck and their car. (Both of her parents were only child in their families and her grandparents had died as well.) So she was alone in the world, well excepted for her, 21 year old friend, Beth. Life was hard, but she was determined to get the life her parents wanted for her, and science was her best subject and something she wanted to major in. It was really great for her friend to take her in her time of need. This was a big deal for her; she thought that if they liked her they might offer her a real job. Well after college of course, that is if she makes it to college.

She doesn't know much about Bio. Inc. mainly because it's new, it had just recently open and made the front page news for a new finding and, that it's, in the middle of the remote jungles of South America. But it sounded good enough to Kitty that she was willing to give it a shot. _It might be my only shot_, she thought. The plane ride was free, but took eleven hours.

The owner of Bio Inc. had paid for the plane ride and said that they would have a ride to pick her up. Once the plane landed she was greeted by a very nice young man, but the only thing he could speak was Spanish, "venga conmigo, por favor." he said, and thanks to her Spanish teachers over the years she could figure out that he said, 'come with me, please.' the ride was quiet, she didn't know what to say, it took another three hours, (The scenery was beautiful and took her breath away.) and one of those hours was on foot, there was no trial large for the car, but there was a shed that they left the car, before coming to a large building with a dome on one side.

As she walked in she was met by an older man, somewhere in his late twenties. He was very handsome and had a warm welcoming smile. He walked up and said, "Hello, you must be Miss Catharine Sim, right?"

"Yes, but you can call me Kitty. Everyone does, and you are?"

"Doctor Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gorge, would you please take Miss Kitty's bag to her room while I show her around?" with a quick nod Gorge took my bag and left.

"Will you follow me please the others are eager to meet you." I nodded; he lead her down the halls, as they walked he showed her a few of the rooms and told her that they worked with animals. He later led me into a room that looked like a hospitals surgery room. She walked in and looked around the room, and then she felt someone cover her mouth she gave a little struggle but the arms had wrapped around her was tight, and after that everything went black.

Kitty's view

Chapter 1

_I feel weird like my body is changing, like some one was pulling it and stretching it - AHHH! It Burns! It hurts! It feels like liquid fire is running though my veins. It hurts! It hurts!_

I opened my eye, I felt dizzy and strangely warm, almost hot, but was on a hard, cold suffuse. I tried to open my eyes; I'm in the same room that Dr. Williams took me to last. Everything looks so bright in the small room. There was a bright light, I could only make out two, and one was tall, with brad shoulders. The other one was smaller and had long hair.

"She is starting to wake, Dr. Smith. We need to take her to the room," said a woman's voice. "Your right, Gorge -" my mind felt dizzy again, my mind started to go blank, but I'm sure that, that was definitely a man's voice.

_I'm starting to feel a little better. _Feel like I'm on something soft like a bed. It's almost like a big pile of very soft, warm pillows, I snuggled closer to it. It feels extra cool in this place but I 'm so soft and warm- * sniff* _what was that!_ _It sounded like a sniff?_ I opened my eyes (it was a little fuzzy at first) and then I saw two of the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at me, even in the dim lighting. They were attached to an equally beautiful face that looked almost human and then not so much. It was almost looked wolf-like, covered in a dark brown fur that lay on his skin, but you could clearly see that difference. He also had kind of a snout that made his face. My instincts told me to run and that is exactly what I planed to do. I started to lift off the bed slowly at first, which was what it looked like anyway, but I was cut short by two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I had made a mistake of looking into those eyes that gazed into mine as will, I gave a small gasp. He then put a hand to my mouth to halt any more of my words.* shh! Kitty Kat, Its ok I'm not going to hurt you.* _How I could hear him without his mouth moving_- * I'm telepathic and so are you now I can hear everything your thinking.*

*Really! Then tell me, who are you? What are you? What am I doing here?*

He tilted his head in the way a dog dose when it's confused *You don't know what's going on, do you?* When I didn't answer right away, he lowered his head, lifted his eye brow to and I gave a small shake of my head, he still held me tightly to him, I could feel his muscles tighten, when I tried to pull out of his grip, it didn't work and I'm no way a girl that screams and yells when she scared but right now I might. Now that I look at him, he is an every breath take man. *Well, since you don't know, I and a half man half wolf these so called sciences have been experimenting on, along with six others, a fox, a lion, a hawk, a gorilla, a bear, and a snake. We have been genetically altered, but we are two wild, well so they think, so we haven't been released and are put into these cages to break us.*

*Wait, why are you telling me this?*

*because it will explain what happened to you.* I stared at him a little confused, but then I realized and, ran to the mirror I saw hung up on the wall, he loosened his grip and let me go, It was in full length so I could see me from head to toe. I gasped at the first sight and felt tears in my eyes the wolf man had walked up beside me and hugged me from behind. He rapped his arms around my waist and put this head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. He also whispered something but I couldn't hear him.

I looked like a cat that stood on two legs and had pointed cat ears and a tail. I was covered in a tan colored fur that laid flat on my skin, but still had my dark, curly brown hair on my head. I also had whiskers, the only close I had was those the doctors gave for check ups. I looked like Cat Woman with fur! I went into total shock. W_hat's happening to me!_

*shh, it's ok you will get use to it. Clam down every thing is fine.* I jumped a little I forgot he could read my mind. I wanted to protest and say no it not ok but I was to shocked that I couldn't form the words, I couldn't even move my mouth, and the way he held me and spoke made me bite my tongue, but I continued to cry. I felt hopeless for the first time in a long time. I couldn't help it. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed and sat me on his lap and petted my head and stroked my hair to calm me down.

Once he thought I was clam enough, he said, * now listen to me, I know it's scary, but don't worry I'll help you though it. Ok?*

I nodded again *you still haven't told me you name yet,*I paused and then remembered that he had said my name earlier, *and how did you know my name earlier * I asked**. **

*My name is James, and I don't know your name.*

*you called me Kitty Kat that my nick name, Catharine Sim is my real name.* I said with a smile, unable to talk my eyes off of him. I felt my face getting hotter.

* Kitty Kat, well it's nice to meet you, I have some things I must tell you about what's going on… but the first there are some rules, you must never talk with your mouth any more unless I say other wise,* I looked at him and said, "why -?" * No you must use you thoughts not your voice. If the scientists hear you they will take you away and try to duplicate your- new DNA and make a super -.* James jerked his head up and sniffed the air and was very quite. I felt him tense as he set me down in the bed. I looked at him a little confused.

* What is it James?*

* The scientist, their coming, I think they finally realized they put you in the wrong cage.*

*What do you mean?*

*Kitty do you really think they would put two experiments of the opposite gender in the same cage? Listen!* I leaned into the wall to see what I could hear. I heard them shouting, the scientist were saying something about putting me in with a monster?

* What are they talking about, your not a monster!*

*Yes I am they should put out a sign that says "dose not play well with others!"*

* I don't understand?*

* I'll explain later,* he got up from the bed and moved toward the door I didn't see their earlier, *stay here I'll drive then away.*

I sat there for a good five minutes. I listening to the shouting and yelling about how James was to dangerous and how they needed to get me out of his room, and James made a growl and him ramming the steal bars. I looked around the room, the lights were low, and so I couldn't make out much. My curiosity got the better of me and I got up to peak out the door. I saw the scientist from earlier and Dr. Williams. The two men were trying to distract James so the women get in to get me out. Then I looked to my left and saw Gorge with a gun pointed at James.

* James, look out!*

I screamed at him as I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. Then I felt a needle go into my arm. I fell my back and then pull out the dart. Then James slowly crouched down over me, (I was on my back, it was a little weird.) in a clearly defense position. Then I started to feel sleepy. _How many times can I pass out in one day?_ But before passed out I heard the women say, "Don't shot! Look he's protecting her!" the others noted the reactions of James. They stood still, as James lifted me in his arms, still in the defensive position as his large frame leaned over me in his arm, he let out another growl and then it went dark again.

James view

Chapter 2

_What is with me?_ I thought as a carried kitty to my bed. She looks so peaceful. I shook my head tiring to get my thoughts straight. _Why do I care so much if she gets hurt? I have never cared about any one but myself. The others here know me as a coldhearted arrogant, selfish man. _She moved and I lose my train of thought. _ I've never cared about any one but myself, but now just the look of this women makes me want to hold her, comfort her, protect her, to take care of her, to love her. Love, is a strange feeling that I've never felt before. All my instincts were screaming at me to hold her. She just looks so peaceful and innocent that I could just stare at. I what to look at her forever! I want to hold her! _I started pacing wondering what to do about these urges, then she made a soft little moaning sound, I calmly walked over to the bed my body went hard at just the sight of her, her hair was fanned out on the pillow and she smelled of honey suckles. I lied down next to her and pulled her into my body. _Oh _

_Well I will worry about more tomorrow. Now, why not cherish the prize handed to me! _I nuzzled her neck and she gave a soft sigh, which made me give a soft groan before falling to sleep with Kitty tightly in my arms. _A prize that I will never let go. _

Kitty's view

Chapter 3

When I came to, I sat up and looked around first l couldn't believe it._ It really happened!_ The cell, which looked like a very dull apartment, gray, walls a small door on two sides of the room. I looked down and there he was, James, lying beside me. His arm was draped around my waist, and his other hand had been under my head. I got a good look at his body, since he had chose not to wear a shirt to bed, he had gorgeous chest. Even though the fur was covered all over his chest, you could see his muscles. He looked normal to me now, besides the fur and claws. _So that means-!_ I got up carefully, so I wouldn't wake him. I then ran back over to the mirror on the wall and just stared at my reflection. It looked so strange and not like me! I lifted my hand to touch my cheek, jumped a little at the touch, it was really my face! I backed up and let out a scream that, it didn't sound like a scream more like a cats wine. I heard a thud from behind me but I didn't turn I just started to pull out my fur on my arms, before James came up from behind and grabbed my wrist.

* It's ok calm down… I was wondering were this was yesterday.* there was some what of a humor in his voice. I turned around to see him with a small but unmistakable smirk on his face. I felt the tears on my face, in full force; his face went to an unreadable mask. He hugged me tightly to him. I buried my head into his chest, and just started to cry; he stroked my head until I calmed down. * Too early for jokes huh, Kitty Kat?* I lifted my head and nodded. * I'm sorry that was stupid…but it's really ok, you'll get use to it -*

* Get used to this!* I said looking down at myself, *I look like a freak of nature, I have cat eras and a tail and fur-*

* Hay its ok, you look fine.* I looked up at him to see if he was joking but he wasn't, he looked down and then held me tightly to him again. It was silent for awhile. * You'll have to get use to it; there… there is no cure for what happened to us. And I don't think that those _scientists _will change us back even if they could. Besides you don't look that bad, to Me.* he said I looked up but he would not looking at me.

I heard the resentment in his voice as he spat out scientists. We both jerked up to see the female Scientists walk up with two treys of food and my bag I brought to this place. We didn't even hear her approach. She put them inside the door. I realized that I was still in that little doctor slip. She gave us a little smile and walked on. As soon as she left James walked over to the stuff and brought it back. He set the treys down, on the bed and grabbed my hand to lead me to the bathroom to change. Once I finished changing into my low rise jeans, (so my tail could come out) and a white tank top I saw he had chosen a black shirt and black jeans I asked, while eating the food, *what kind of person would do this to another. It just isn't right!*

* I know its ok. Listen they are going to open that door over in the corner.* I looked over and saw that it started to open.

* Where does it go James?* I asked looking up at him.

* To the dome, I'll explain more once we're out side. You look like you could use some fresh air.* and at that he took my hand again and lead me out side. It took me a little to adjust to the brighter light out side.

Chapter 4

As my eye adjusted to the light, I saw the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen before, and this one was not on a posted card. There was a little pond clearing when you first walk out. Then it fell into thick jungle they obviously put inside the dome. James pulled me along until we entered another clearing, deep in the middle of the jungle.

"Ok here you can talk like normal." he said smiling at me. "When you're in these trees the scientists can't hear you or see, I and everyone else have searched for cameras and microphone we found none. So you don't have to worry."

"Well that's a relief I was having trouble keeping my mouth shut." I said with a little laugh. James laughed too, and then looked behind me. I turned to see a fox; she was covered in red fur and a white tipped, puffy tail. She was also wearing low rise jeans and a white tank top, it was noodle stringed. She also had ears and a more pointed nose like a foxes, she is very pretty as she strolled up and looked me up and down before turning to James, and said, "James, is this your new chew toy?"

"Shut your mouth, Vixen!" he spat at her, but she just ignored him. She turned back to me, "Don't mind him sweetie, he's always an ass. I'm Victoria but you can call me Vixen. You must be the new girl. They made a big fuss over you yesterday night."

"Yeah, I guess my names Catharine Sim, or Kitty if you like."

"Kitty, huh? Well that's a little ironic, don't you think James?" I turned to face him but, James had walked up behind me and rapped an arm around my waist. I had felt something behind, it was almost like he was hiding me when I turned around to see what was behind me, and then I saw the others. There was a hawk in a tree, I also saw a man next to her I couldn't see what he was from were he was sitting. Then I saw the lion he had a smug look on his face as he stocked closer fallowed by a bear and gorilla. The man that was next to the hawk slithered down the tree and as the light hit him I saw that he was a snake. From a distance you can't see that his skin is scales. He also has black hair that looks slicked back, and very handsome.

James had moved away from me so everyone could see me, *doesn't worry, I wont let them hurt you. They wouldn't anyway, your apart of the family now.* he said trying to give me some confidence. The hawk jumped off her branch and landed right in fount of me, now I could see clearly see she had a beak and very sharp talons on each finger and beautiful gold- brownish feathers. She looked at me for a few minutes then said, "Hi I'm Angle. And you are?"

"Kitty, it's nice to meet you Angle." I said a little more quietly then she did. She still was smiling as she turned to the gorilla, "Hey Nicky, we finally have a new girl, that evens us out."

"Ya, now the boys can't out number us." said Nicky with a sarcastic tone. They both started laughing, as Nicky walked up I could see that she was, well a she. All of her fur was the same grayish color. She was a lot bigger than us girls to, she is buff. She too was pretty, and much more human looking than the rest of us. The others were defiantly male and just stared as the girls inspected me more. The girls crowed around me and touched my hair, ears, and the fur on my arms. I could see that they were inspecting me; I didn't mind it at all the boys just looked at us as the girls inspected me. Vixen started to play with my hair and the lion walked up. He had tan fur, a long tail, and a mane that was a little darker from the rest of he's fur. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black faded jeans.

"Hello their beautiful I'm Vic."

"Hi, I'm Kitty"

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He said as he took my hand and laid a kiss on the knuckles. Then the others walked up to get a closer look. "Yo, my names Viper." said the snake, he was wearing blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, and the bear said right after, "My name's, Alex." Alex had a thick brown fur and a face almost like a grizzly's bears. He looked very nice though.

"Kitty, it's nice to meet you all." I said in a shy voice as the boys crowded around me, I felt a little claustrophobic; they didn't give a lot of space between them and me. They just stared looking me up and down; Vic had a little smug look on his face that made me uneasy.

Angle broke the silence by saying, "Hey guys give her some air, will ya! Kitty needs to breath." she pushed the boys apart and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the circle. I was very nervous. The boys started to follow, but Vixen and Nicky stepped in front of me.

"Ok that far enough!" said Vixen, "You guys can talk to Kitty later; she needs some girl time, since she was cooped with James all night." Thee boys glanced at James with smiles on their faces. The girls turned around a started to walk deeper into the tree.

"Why don't you boys go…do what ever you boys do?" Nicky said as we continued to walk. I looked at James before he was out of sight.

* Don't worry I wont be far away, form you. If you need me just call.*

"Well, Kitty how old is you?" Angle asked as we walked.

"I'm sixteen."

"They took you that young," said Nicky as she drew me into her large arms, "you must be so scared."

Then Vixen said, "well do really think that those people aren't that low. If you ask me it doesn't surprise me one bit."

"What about your family, they wouldn't tri to check this place out before sending her here?" Angle asked Vixen with a concerned look on her face. She looked at me with a sad face then looked at Nicky to Vixen.

"Well my parents … died when I was about fourteen. Car crash, but I stay with my friend, Beth, but she doesn't really care what I do. I wanted a good life for myself, so she would let me do what ever I wanted. I could go out and party to sun set the next day and she wouldn't ask any questions. And not many people really knew I existed at school, I mostly kept to myself, to my studies, you know tiring to make something of myself. So I would apply to all sorts of places. When I got this place in the mail I really didn't ask any question, I just left."

They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes, Angle was the one to huge me. Her wings covered me like a blanket, I felt nice and safe. The other sent comfort though telepathy we all shared.

"If you guys don't mind, could you tell me what's going on here?" I asked. "James kept getting interrupted yesterday, before he could tell me."

They looked at me a little surprised, but Nicky said, "Well I'm sure he told you who did _this_ to us, didn't he?"

"Ya, he said those scientist, Dr. Williams and his colleagues did this to me, but I still don't know why."

"I don't know that much myself, but what we do know is that they want to use us to create some kind of "military advantage" in a war. You see the animal DNA in us is supposed to help create some kind of super human that will be the best fighting machine in the army."

Chapter 5

"Now ladies, ladies that's no why to make our new little sister safe in her new home." Said a deep voice. It was Vic he had followed us to this spot, and listened the whole time? He came out form behind to bushes and walked over to us. He just smiled at us the Angle spoke first.

"Do you have a hearing disorder or did you just not listen? I said GIRL talk, which means no boy."

"Oh come on do you really think I would miss an opportunity to hear what our new little sister had to say. I mean she came out of James's cell for god's sake! I want to hear the juicy stuff to." Vic looked at me then, he had a smile on his face as he continued to walk up to me. He walked around me a sat down. He hen pulled ne into his arms and gave he a huge, "I mean did you hear her story? No one I know should have such a life I couldn't listen any more." He said and all of the girls just rolled their eyes he then turned to me, his main was tickling my whiskers. "Now you don't worry one bit Kitty, I won't let anything happen to you." He had said it like a mom talks to her new born baby.


End file.
